bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DarkShad0w755/Bee Swarm Simulator: An interactive story
Note its W.I.P. There is only 8 scripts. Other will come later It's 8 AM. You wake up and you go eating your breakfast. Then you go on your computer. First you checked your messages on Facebook and Twitter. After this, you go on Roblox and start playing Bee Swarm Simulator. You start to hear noises from the computer. Then a big flash make you vision blur. You fainted. Script 1 When you wake up (again), you were outside. But not truly outside. You were into the Bee Swarm Simulator Game. What do you do *1- You claim your hive (Go Script 2) *2- You ask people why you are here Script 2 You claim your hive as normal players would do. You found all your bees. You also remarked than other people were in the same server than you: DrDedot who has 36 bees; BIG CHUNGUS who got 34 bees and his brother BIGGEST CHUNGUS who has 15 bees. What do you do? *1- You start playing Bee Swarm Simulator (grinding) (Go Script 3) *2- You start to try getting out of here (Go Script 6) Script 3 You go in the direction of the Blue HQ to get a field booster. You got a x2 Bamboo field boost and you start grinding. When you enter in the field. You remarked that the Rhino beetles weren't here. What do you do *1- You interrogated yourself why Rhino beetles weren't here and start searching them (Go Script 4) *2- You continue to grind (Go Script 8) Script 4 You go to your hive and ask to DrDedot why the bugs weren't here. He says to you why would the bugs disappear. It's ridiculous. Same answers for BIG CHUNGUS and BIGGEST CHUNGUS. They starts to laugh when a Gumdrops falls of the sky. Is that you? Nobody have activated those Gumdrops. What do you do? *1- You look at the sky (Go Script 5) *2- You go away like the others players Script 5 You decided to look the sky. You saw a shape looking like a bear. Then you saw a big gumdrop falling into you. You die from suffocating. You got the Drowning in Gumdrops ending Script 6 You go on the direction of the Mushroom Obby. You do the parkour and go on the Mushroom who have a Royal Jelly on the top. You fall but you don't take any damage. You're confused. What do you do? *1- You remember there is a reset character button, you decide to click on it (Go Script 7) *2- You search for mobs Script 7 You decide to click on that reset character button. You hear a 'Oof' sound then you saw a blackout who last forever. You are dead. You got the Oof Ending Script 8 You continue to grind honey in the Bamboo field for 15 minutes. New players enters the server: GalaxyGourmet and Itsmethunderpikachu5. The server is now full. Suddenly, a voice who came from nowhere says 'PvP is now active. You can kill other players'. You see that BIG CHUNGUS kills DrDedot with all the bees he have. He got all his honey. BIGGEST CHUNGUS appears in format of you. He have an Electro-Magnet. What do you do? *1- You try to kill him because you have a better stuff than you (Go Script 9) *2- You try to speak with him (Go Script 10) *3- You run away Script 9 You approach BIGGEST CHUNGUS to try to kill him. At the moment where you'll hit his head with your Porcelain Dipper, he teleported himself behind you and hit you lots of time. You are dead You got the Killed by Exploiter Ending Script 10 You approach him and try to talk with him. He seem upset. You say to him you don't need to kill to survive and we can be friends. He don't listen you. You say that made a bad thing and killing the others are a really bad thing. He finally believe you. What do you do? * 1- You betray him (Go Script 11) * 2- You go search alliances Script 11 As you walk with you new friend you take your porcelain dipper. Your friend look you and you say that you will collect pollen. He turn over and continue walking. With your Porcelain Dipper, you hit him right in the head. An Oof was played. BIGGEST CHUNGUS was dead. What do you do? * 1- You try to kill the other players (Go Script 12) * 2- You see why happens and you decide to kill yourself Script 12 * Category:Blog posts